89P13
89P13 or Rocket is a genetically engineered raccoon and a member of the Guardians of the Galaxy. Biography ''Guardians of the Galaxy Prelude Rocket Raccoon and Groot arrived at the Hub in search of work. There, they are hired by Stygian crimelord Zade Scraggot to hunt down the local Scalluscs. Guardians of the Galaxy: Galaxy's Most Wanted A price for Rocket's head was put by a bounty hunter who had enough of Rocket and Groot taking all the bounties. This caused Groot to turn against Rocket. Betrayed, Rocket tries to get away. When he meets face-to-face with the man who started the manhunt for Rocket, he reveals to Rocket why he did this. Groot, who heard this, burst into the room, angry at that bounty hunter. The bounty hunter was scared and called off the manhunt for ROcket. Guardians of the Galaxy Rocket was on Xandar with Groot sifting through civilians, locating the bounty placed on Star-Lord and managing to apprehend both Gamora and Quill, only for all four to be captured by Nova Corps authorities. The group is sent to the Kyln by Saal, where Rocket proclaims "ownership" over Quill from the aggressive alien inmates, one in particular being intimidated by Groot. The following day, Rocket hatches a four-step plan to escape from the prison, which immediately backfires when Groot commits the last step, retrieving a battery from the watchtower, shutting down the prison's electrical systems. Drax fights off several waves of Kyln guards and security drones as Quill negotiates a prisoner's prosthetic leg and Gamora removes a cybernetic remote from another guard. Using all of the components, Rocket manages to shut off the prison's artificial gravity and links the drones to the watchtower's control station, boosting the pod out of the facility. When the Guardians arrive at Knowhere, Rocket and Drax get drunk and gamble as Groot witnesses, culminating in an emotional argument where Rocket admits his misery, accusing Drax and threatening to kill him. After Ronan the Accuser arrives at the station responding to Drax's call, Rocket boards a mining ship along with Gamora and Quill as the trio fight several of Ronan's fighters. Rocket eventually heads back to the station, where a beaten Drax recovers from his fight with Ronan, aided by Groot. The two convince Rocket to have a change of heart, resulting in Rocket piloting the Milano and threatening Yondu to give up Gamora and Star-Lord. After the Guardians team up with the Ravagers to go defend Xandar, Rocket punctures the Dark Aster, allowing Quill to enter. When Ronan orders his ships to kamikaze the city, Rocket organizes the Ravagers' ships to form a defensive barrier, and later smashes the Milano into the Dark Aster. After the group survives the crash despite Groot's sacrifice, Rocket joins them in finally defeating Ronan by harnessing the power of the Orb, channeling it into Ronan and killing him. Rocket later sobs bitterly over Groot's death. Drax sits beside Rocket and gently pets him on the head, comforting him. Afterwards, Rocket joined the team in the newly built Milano, holding a pot containing a regenerating Groot in twig form. Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 ''To be added Character traits Rocket is very much defined by his angry, trigger-happy disposition, and general misanthropic personality. He prides himself on being a "professional" at what he does, and does not like it when Groot smiles or behaves kindly, thinking it would make them appear weak or unfocused. Rocket also harbors a very mean sense of humor, telling Quill he'd need a guy's prosthetic leg to bust them out of jail, lying about the leg to see if Quill would do it and asking him whether the guy was hopping around on one leg, laughing all the while. He later tries pulling a similar stunt with one of the Ravagers. But deep down, Rocket is incredibly lonely, being the result of experiments and being the only thing in the known universe like him. He despises being derrided as a rodent or vermin, going so far as to attack people over it. He covers his insecurities well, but once he is drunk, he becomes very emotional and if possible, even more violent. Abilities *'Enhanced Intelligence:' Unlike other raccoons, Rocket has a cognitive and intellectual equivalent or superior ability, the most sensitive species in the galaxy. He can talk and communicate with other species, as well as make extremely complex tasks. *'Enhanced Strength:' Due to his augmentations, Rocket is able to use weapons that are designed to be wielded by far larger humanoids. *'Expert Marksman:' Rocket has a great skill in handling various weapons throughout the Galaxy, with the preference of high-powered weaponry. During the escape on Kyln, Rocket destroyed many Drones, with weapon of a Nova Corps soldier. He also has excellent precision, getting to shoot Quill, several feet away with a clear shot. *'Advanced Tactician and Strategist:' Rocket is a brilliant strategist. He is able to formulate strategies advanced combat and escape, even with minimal resources, and to change them according to the needs of the situation. Rocket already said he fled from 22 prisons. In Kyln, he quickly devised a plan to escape using only a power source and security band. Subsequently Rocket was one of the collaborators to form the plan of fighting against the Dark Aster, just as he who led the Ravagers and the Nova Corps, to attack the ship Ronan and protection Xandar was. *'Expert Pilot:' Rocket is an accomplished pilot with various star ships. On Knowhere, he took down several Necropods using only the high durability of its industrial pod. During the battle on Xandar, Rocket was responsible for leading the attack of the Ravagers and Nova Corps, in the Dark Aster. During the confrontation he overthrew many Necropods, while trying to avoid attacks on Xandar. Later he used a Ravager ship to invade Dark Aster, and hit Ronan. Rocket also proved capable of piloting improvised vehicles, like the tower of security Kyln driven by Drones. Equipment *'Quadruple Barrel Shock Rifle:' Rocket's weapon of choice, it is capable of unleashing a shock blast able to knock Star-Lord into submission. Relationships *Star-Lord - Teammate and leader. *Drax the Destroyer - Teammate. *Groot - Friend and teammate. *Gamora - Teammate. Appearances/Actors *Marvel Cinematic Universe (1 film) **''Guardians of the Galaxy'' - Bradley Cooper, Sean Gunn (pre-CGI) and Arti Shah (for reference and lighting) **''Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2'' - Bradley Cooper *Marvel Cinematic Universe (3 comics) **''Guardians of the Galaxy Prequel Infinite Comic'' (First appearance) **''Guardians of the Galaxy Prelude'' **''Guardians of the Galaxy: Galaxy's Most Wanted'' Behind the scenes To be added Trivia *Before Bradley Cooper was announced, Adam Sandler, David Tennant, Sharlto Copley, Jim Carrey and H. Jon Benjamin were amongst the actors considered to voice Rocket Raccoon. Needed *Rocket's love interest Lylla from the comics is mentioned in his rap sheet. *In the comics, Rocket hates being called a raccoon. However, in the film he doesn't know what a raccoon is, though he does hate being called a "rodent" or a "vermin". Gallery ''Guardians of the Galaxy'' Rocketscoldinggrootfromdrinkingoutofafountain.png Rocketandgrootonxandar.png Grootdrinkingfromafountain.png Rocketakingaim.png Rocket subject.jpg Guardians-of-the-Galaxy first Screenshot.jpg Rocket and Groot.jpg Gotg in Jail.jpg GamorandRocket.png Rocketwithgun.png Rocketwalkingwithgun.png Rocketincockpit.png Ain'tnothinglikemeexceptme.png Ahwhatthehellidon'tgotlongalifespananyway.png Guardiansinthecockpit.png Rocket and Groot.png It'sReal.png Rocket Laughing.png You'vegotaplan.png Youjustwanttosuckthejoyoutofeverything.png Star-Lord Talking to Rocket I.png Rocket with bomb.png Rocket in Prison.png GrootandRocketPurpleExplosion.png RocketSnarl.png Whywouldyouwanttosavethegalaxy.png Causei'moneoftheidiotswholiveinit.png Rocketputs2wirestogether.png Sowhatifitsbetterthan11percent.png Rocketonbattlefield.png Rocketaiminghisgun.png Butfirstyougottogothroughus.png Rocketsayinghislaughisreal.png Rocketintheshadows.png Guardiansinprison.jpg Rocketsmirking.png Youvegotissuesquill.png TheGuardianssittingtogether.jpg QuillGamoraandRocket.jpg GrootandRocketExplosion.jpg KLE5620 comp v109 grade.1025 R.jpg Guardians Of The Galaxy NBJ1390 comp v075 grade.1032.jpg Guardians Of The Galaxy EST1940 comp v176.1135.jpg Guardians Of The Galaxy EST1900 comp v180.1096.jpg RocketAnnoyed.png Guardians_at_Nova.jpg KLE5430 comp v109 grade.1063.jpg FBB0335 comp v119.1024.jpg FBA0500 comp v157.1029.jpg EST1950 comp v150.1059 R.jpg Rocketmadshooting.jpg Promotion, Filming and Concept Art GOTG_Rocket_Poster.jpg Poster - Rocket and Groot.jpg GotGRocketGroottextlessposter.jpg Rocket GOTG UK Poster.jpg Rocket Cutout Render.png Overlay characterrocket desktop.jpg Guardiansofthegalaxy avatar rocket.png Rocket Promo Art Decor I.png Rocket Promo Art Decor II.jpg Rocket.png Rocket_Raccoon_Movie_Alt.png Guardians-of-the-galaxy-empire-cover.jpg Rocket and Groot Headshot.jpg Rocketvisualeffectstest.png Rocketrackoonconceptart.JPG|Concept art. marvelphasetwopreview13.jpg|Concept art. Rocket Raccoon Concept Art.png Gotc Quill and Rocket Concept Art.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Disney INFINITY.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Disney INFINITY 4.jpg Mondo-rocket-raccoon-Poster.jpg|Mondo Poster. Rocket and Groot Keyframe Art.jpg Ryan Meinerding Rocket Gotg Concept Art.jpg Jackson Sze Gotg Concept Art III.jpg Jackson Sze Gotg Concept Art I.jpg Rockets Gun.jpg Rockets Feet.jpg Rockets Face 02.jpg Rockets Face 01.jpg Rocket Diagram.jpg OwnitNow Gotg.jpg ''Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2'' Promotion, Filming and Concept Art Guardians_of_the_galaxy_vol2_Rocket_2l.png Guardians_of_the_galaxy_vol2_rocket_racoon.png Rocketvol2.png GOTG2_08.jpg Guardians of the galaxy vol 2 rehearsals 2.jpg GOTG 2 Cast.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 - Concept Art.jpg Guardians-of-the-galaxy-2-concept-art-monster.jpg GotGvol2TeaserPoster.jpg GOTGV2 - Rocket Raccoon and Baby Groot - February 16 2017.jpeg GOTGV2 - February 17 2017.jpeg ''Avengers: Infinity War'' AW_58_Trailer_pic.png Thor_Rocket_and_Groot.jpg Promotion, Concept Art and Filming Avengers_infinity_war_rocket_raccoon.png Rocket_Infinity_War_Guardian.jpeg AIW Banner.jpg Avengers_Infinity_War_artwork_5.jpg Avengers_Infinitywar-Teamup.jpg Avengers Infinity War artwork.jpg Fandango_Avengers_Infinity_War_mini_poster_team_3.jpg Characters_Infinity.jpg Thanos-Avengers Guardians InfinityWar.jpeg Avengers_Infinity_War_textless_poster_art.jpg Avengers_Infinity_War_poster_art.jpeg InfinityWar_character_roster.jpg Avengers_Guardians-Assemble.jpeg AIW_EW_Cover_02.jpg Videos Meet the Guardians of the Galaxy Rocket-0|Meet Rocket Raccoon Marvel's Guardians of the Galaxy Bradley Cooper Behind the Scenes Movie Interview|Bradley Cooper interview Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Bradley Cooper "Rocket" Behind the Scenes Movie Interview|Bradley Cooper Interview Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Bradley Cooper & Vin Diesel Behind the Scenes Movie Broll|Rocket & Groot voice recording reel. }} }} }} Category:Guardians of the Galaxy characters Category:Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Guardians of the Galaxy members Category:Kyln prisoners Category:Criminals Category:Geniuses